


You Set Me Free

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: You Set Me Free [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violent Sex, gohan is an adult y'all, he's 23 and in college and engaged to videl, i mean they've been through a lot y'know, they're both kinda fucked up tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: First thing's first, this is a Vegehan smut fic, just in case the tags weren't clear enough.  Don't like the ship, keep scrolling.  Gohan's an adult.  Vegeta didn't find Gohan attractive until he was an adult. Everybody is an adultSo I have two of these, and if this one is well-received then I'll post the next one, which is significantly kinkier lol
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Gohan/Vegeta, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: You Set Me Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, this is a Vegehan smut fic, just in case the tags weren't clear enough. Don't like the ship, keep scrolling. Gohan's an adult. Vegeta didn't find Gohan attractive until he was an adult. Everybody is an adult
> 
> So I have two of these, and if this one is well-received then I'll post the next one, which is significantly kinkier lol

Vegeta has always had something of a soft spot for the eldest son of that insufferable buffoon, Kakarot. From that first time he saw Son Gohan, saw his bravery in the face of certain death, Vegeta had held a measure of respect for the brat. With his father’s persistence, his mother’s temperance, and a power all his own, Gohan had been quite a worthy adversary all those years ago, even as a child. And he was a good sparring partner later, despite his lack of practice after defeating Cell. Moreover, he’d been born with a tail, had experienced the rush of power afforded to him by the Oozaru’s rage, and that was enough for Vegeta to see him as a true Saiyan, rather than just a hybrid like his brother, or even Vegeta’s own son. 

Yes, Vegeta had always harbored a soft spot for the brat, long before he’d saved his life. Then the seven years between agents of mortal peril had left them both bereft of conflict, and Gohan’s sudden lack of a father figure who understood what it was like to be a Saiyan, and the barely suppressed PTSD from years of trauma, had sent him spiraling into a depression that only Vegeta had understood. Even Piccolo couldn’t help the boy through this. Vegeta alone knew the pain in Gohan’s heart, left by years as a child soldier on the frontlines, fighting for his life and watching all of his friends die, because Vegeta struggled with it too, more than he’d ever let anyone other than Bulma see. 

So he’d let Kakarot’s brat in, let him see the raw anguish in his own soul, and Gohan had clung to him like a lifeline. He sought Vegeta’s counsel in everything, including things that Vegeta didn’t understand (like his homework), and for a very long time, Vegeta had served as his sole confidant. He told Vegeta everything. Every feeling, every nightmare, every doubt and worry and dark thought. He never filtered himself with Vegeta, and he never held back. Not when they spoke, not when they sparred, and certainly not on the rare occasion they argued, heated and fierce, coming to blows that shook the earth beneath them.

One such argument had been the first time Vegeta had begun to suspect that Gohan was hiding something from him after all. Something that lurked beneath a suddenly heavy gaze. Something that drew Gohan so close to Vegeta that he could feel the heat rolling off of the boy’s body, too often for Vegeta’s own comfort. Something that Vegeta did not want and was not about to pull from him.

Then school had started, and Gohan had transferred to a high school in Satan City and made friends, and Vegeta was almost relieved at the boy’s absence in his life. He missed him, of course. He missed his calm nature, his gentleness. He missed their talks, and how effortless it was to confide in the brat, and how easy it was to just be near him in complete silence. But this was better for the boy. It was important for him to have friends and to find solace in people his own age. And if the darkness became too much, well, then Vegeta would be there if Gohan needed him. 

Gohan’s sudden absence in his life had the added benefit of affording Vegeta more time with his own son, a fact which Trunks was ecstatic to discover right up until he realized his father’s idea of bonding was to train. Still, the boy enjoyed their time together, and Vegeta enjoyed it too, even if sparring with Trunks wasn’t nearly as satisfying as sparring with Gohan had been. Trunks was of course strong and talented, but Vegeta missed Gohan’s devastating power. Gohan could beat him so soundly and decisively, his power and strength all but eclipsing Vegeta’s if he managed to piss the brat off and make him get serious. And that had been Vegeta’s favorite part of their time together. When Gohan got serious, he was capable of destroying worlds and no one could stop him, not even his father. 

Then the whole Majin Buu debacle had happened, and Gohan had had the nerve to die (thanks to Vegeta’s own hubris, of course). And when the brat was wished back with the rest of the earthlings Buu had killed, including Vegeta’s own family, Vegeta had begun to avoid Gohan simply because he believed himself unworthy of the boy’s forgiveness. He’d started training with Kakarot instead, which Vegeta didn’t hate, but their dynamic was so wildly different, and Vegeta found that it only made him miss Gohan more. 

Kakarot and his brat were shockingly similar. They looked alike, and to a degree they acted alike, but Gohan had such a nuanced style to his fighting that Kakarot just couldn’t compare to. Kakarot didn’t possess the darkness that connected Gohan and Vegeta, unaffected as he was by years of combat thanks to his complete lack of brains. 

And Gohan was smart, too. Smarter than Vegeta. Challenging him in every facet of combat in a way that Kakarot just couldn’t manage. Sparring with Kakarot just wasn’t as satisfying a sparring with Gohan had been, and he finds himself feeling more frustrated than anything following their training sessions. 

“Are you okay, Vegeta?” Kakarot asks following a particularly intense spar, bending over and bracing his hands against his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Are you mad at me for something?” Vegeta huffs and crosses his arms. 

“No.” He answers, looking away. 

“Well, you’re unhappy about something.” Kakarot says, frowning. 

“Just…” Vegeta starts, unsure he really wants to pursue this conversation with this idiot. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kakarot says, straightening and grinning when Vegeta looks at him. “Well, Chi Chi’s had a lot on her mind, so she’s been kinda mean lately. I think it’s because Gohan’s getting married soon.” Vegeta starts at that, whipping his head to stare at him. 

“He’s _what?_ ” Vegeta snaps, unfolding his arms and pacing toward Kakarot. Kakarot’s eyes widen and he raises his hands as though in surrender, backing away from Vegeta’s sudden fury. 

“Yeah, he’s marrying Videl! Next year in spring. Didn’t he tell you?” Kakarot says, blinking innocently, and Vegeta feels that tingle of frustration along his spine intensify. 

“No, he didn’t.” He says through his teeth, turning around and pacing away again. 

“Huh. Well, that’s weird. I thought you guys had bonded or something while I was dead.” Kakarot says, following after Vegeta. 

“We drifted.” Vegeta mumbles. Kakarot steps in front of him then and grabs his shoulders, stopping him. 

“I was planning on going over to his place after we got done. I can take you with me, if you want.” Kakarot says, looking down at him with wide, innocent eyes. “You wanna?”

“No.” Vegeta growls, wrenching himself free and stepping back. “If he’d wanted me to know, he would have told me.”

“C’mon, Vegeta! He might not even think you’d wanna know!” Kakarot pleads, chasing after him. 

“That’s foolish. I’ve only ever made myself available to him when he feels the need to prattle on about himself.” Vegeta replies, turning away and wincing at the harshness of his own words. 

“Yeah, well, if you said something like that to him, then I can see why he didn’t tell you.” Kakarot points out gently, no malice in his voice. “C’mon. I’ll instant transmission us over there right now, and you can talk to him.”

“What’s the point?” Vegeta snaps. Kakarot chuckles at that and steps up to him again, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ve been really cranky lately, and you’re always comparing me to Gohan, which is kinda crazy.” Kakarot babbles. “And y’know, I remember you saying a while back that Gohan doesn’t talk to you hardly anymore, and that you felt guilty for what happened with Buu.”

“Do you have a point, Kakarot?” Vegeta snaps, whipping around to stare angrily at him. 

“I think you miss him, Vegeta.” Kakarot replies gently, his eyes so soft and genuine that Vegeta can only huff and look away. 

“It’s true I miss sparring with him. He’s stronger than you, with none of your annoying habits.” Vegeta mumbles, wrinkling his nose. “That has never been a secret.”

“You miss hanging out with him, too, don’t you?” Kakarot pushes, and Vegeta flinches at that. It always surprises Vegeta how perceptive Kakarot can be, able to see through Vegeta just like the idiot’s brother always could, hitting right at the heart of the matter without fear or hesitation. Vegeta growls at him and slaps his hand off his shoulder. 

“You know nothing, clown.” He snarls, backing away. Kakarot strides forward and presses two fingers to his forehead, extending his other hand for Vegeta to take. 

“Just come talk to him, Vegeta.” Kakarot says softly, smiling. “I think he misses you, too.”

—

“Get your hands off me, you insolent buffoon!” Vegeta snarls, ripping his hand out of Kakarot’s grip and nearly hitting a very surprised Videl in the face. “Look at what you’ve done, you wretched low-class simpleton! I demand you take me back to my home at once!”

“Uh, hey dad.” Gohan says from the couch, blinking over his glasses. “Hey Vegeta.” But Vegeta just bares his teeth and turns on Kakarot, canines flashing as he looses a guttural snarl that shakes Gohan’s living room. 

“You have three seconds to take me back to Capsule Corp, or else I will rip you limb from limb right here in your son’s home before flying home myself.” He growls, low and dangerous, and Kakarot’s eyes widen, a sudden spark of fear sending him instinctively backwards. 

“Jeez, Vegeta, I’m just tryna help!” Kakarot says, his voice shaking. 

“One.” Vegeta starts counting, stepping toward the other Saiyan. 

“C’mon, Vegeta, it’s really not that bad!”

“Two.”

And then Kakarot puts his fingers to his forehead and blinks away like a fucking coward. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Vegeta snarls, shaking with rage. “I’m going to kill him, so help me—“

“Okay, I’m not sure what’s going on, but can you calm down for a second, Vegeta? Before you just catch fire right in the middle of my living room.” Gohan says softly, setting aside his book and taking off his glasses. He stands then, walking around the couch and raising his hands placatingly when Vegeta startles. “Hey Videl, can you give us a minute?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll be in our room.” Videl says quietly, her big blue eyes sliding from Vegeta to Gohan.

Gohan waits until the door is shut behind her before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I have an exam tomorrow, Vegeta, so can we make this quick? I have to study.” He says, his voice soft and kind, but a little strained. Vegeta looks at him then, blinking as though he’s only just realizing where he is, then crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. 

“I’m leaving. You may get back to your studies.” He replies, glancing again at Gohan. He’s in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, his short hair messy and dark circles under his eyes. “And perhaps get some sleep.” Gohan laughs dryly and scratches the back of his head. 

“I’m in college. I don’t get much sleep anymore.” He says. Vegeta huffs and turns on his heel, resolutely heading for the door. “Hey wait, Vegeta.” Gohan calls softly, and Vegeta stops, looking at him over his shoulder. “Did you need something?”

“No.” Vegeta says tersely, turning away again and reaching for the door. But then Gohan’s hand closes over his wrist before Vegeta can even react, a stern look on his face. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it.” He says, and it’s not a question. 

“No, Gohan. Nothing is wrong. Or at least nothing important.” Vegeta replies evenly. Gohan frowns. 

“My dad seems to think it’s important.” He says softly. “Especially since he felt he needed to drag you over here kicking and screaming.”

“Well, considering he is the problem, of course he thinks it’s important.” Vegeta growls, yanking his hand out of Gohan’s grip. “Return to your studies.” He repeats, then grabs the door knob and rips the door open, blasting off into the sky without another word. 

But Gohan, it seems, would have none of that. 

The brat cuts him off quickly, appearing in front of him seemingly out of thin air, and Vegeta has to pull up hard to keep from colliding with him. 

“My dad wouldn’t have instant transmissioned into my living room with you and then leave if it weren’t important, Vegeta.” Gohan snaps, slow anger burning in his dark eyes. “So what. Is. Wrong.”

“Blasted idiot.” Vegeta hisses, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “He took the liberty of deciding for the both of us that we should talk.”

“Talk?” Gohan asks, blinking in confusion. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine.” Vegeta growls. “And clearly so are you. So I will be returning home to my wife. And you should return to your fiancée.” He realizes what he’s said only a fraction of a second after he says it, gritting his teeth and cursing the day Kakarot was fucking born. Gohan recoils like he’s been struck, and Vegeta takes advantage of his shock by shooting past him and straight toward Capsule Corp. 

—

Vegeta is in the gravity room alone, doing one-handed push-ups at 500 times earth’s gravity, when someone overrides his session. He loses his balance at the sudden lightness of his body, and is growling curses at whoever had the audacity to interrupt him when the door slides open. 

“You better have a damn good reason—“ he starts, words dying in his throat as Gohan steps inside, waving awkwardly. “What are _you_ doing here?” Vegeta snaps, noting that Gohan is dressed in an obnoxiously orange gi like his father’s. Gohan shrugs and shuts the door behind him. 

“Thought I’d see if you’d like to spar.” Gohan says cheerfully, looking down at the control panel. “Oh wow, 500 times gravity in your base form? I dunno if I can do that.”

“You haven’t been here to spar with me since you started _high school_ , Gohan.” Vegeta says, frowning deeply. “Why are you really here?”

“Can we do 200 times gravity? I’m a little rusty.” Gohan laughs, completely ignoring him. 

“Answer me, brat.” Vegeta says through grit teeth, watching him fiddle with the panel. He activates the gravity generator then, the air thickening again as it crushes in around them, and Gohan goes to his knees, looking like he’s going to pass out. Vegeta snorts and strides unburdened to the control panel, shoving the boy away and turning the dial until it’s sitting on 100. “You haven’t trained in increased gravity in years. Don’t bite off more than you can chew, brat.”

“Will you stop calling me a brat, Vegeta?” Gohan huffs, standing up straight. “I’m 23 years old. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You will always be a brat because you act like a brat.” Vegeta says, smacking the back of his head before striding away again. “I am in no mood to entertain you today. Stay over there and do not bother me.” He drops down onto the floor then, resuming his one-handed push-ups. 

“Vegeta, I think we should talk.” Gohan says quietly after several moments, stepping toward him tentatively. “About the other day.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Vegeta replies, pushing up strongly and switching hands in midair. “If I sounded bitter or spiteful, then I apologize. I was simply annoyed with your stupid father. I am happy for you and Videl.”

“You kinda still sound bitter and spiteful, Vegeta.” Gohan points out softly, sitting down cross-legged in front of him and watching him switch hands again. 

“That would be because I am annoyed with you for interrupting my training.” He says matter-of-factly. 

“Are…” Gohan starts, faltering and letting out a sharp breath. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“About my engagement.”

Vegeta laughs at that and switches hands again. “Why would I be upset about something such as that? It is not my business what you do with your life.”

“I dunno, you just seemed upset the other day.” Gohan says, sounding chastised. 

“I was not upset.” Vegeta says, dropping his free hand from behind his back and starting a routine of plyometric push-ups, forcing Gohan to scoot back and out of the way. “Now... please… stop... talking.”

“Vegeta, please. I just wanna talk to you like we used to. I miss it.” Gohan pleads, and Vegeta drops a knee then and looks up at him. 

“Such a pain in the ass, just like your father.” He hisses, then pushes himself up off the floor and turns off the gravity generator. “I do not want to talk.” He says, breathing deeply as the gravity normalizes. “Now please get out so that I may resume my training.” He hits the door lock and gestures to the door as it slides open. Gohan’s face twists, his eyes darkening, and Vegeta recognizes that look. Something akin to nausea blooms in his gut as Gohan’s eyes drag over him, narrowed and dangerous. 

“I can’t even count how many times I’ve _needed_ to talk to you in these last few years, and felt like I couldn’t because you were acting all weird and distant with me.” He says, his voice hard. “I thought I had done something wrong and somehow ruined our friendship. So I was so happy to see you the other night. And then you acted like the whole damn world was ending.” He marches up to Vegeta, looming over him and jabbing him in the chest with one finger. 

“Get your hands off me.” Vegeta snarls, trying not to panic. “Touch me again and I’ll rip your fucking arms off.”

“Vegeta, just talk to me. Please.” 

“I was never unavailable to you, brat.” He snaps, shoving Gohan so hard that the boy flies across the room, landing on his ass and sliding into the opposite wall. “You could have come here any time you wished. You chose not to.” He seethes, clenching his fists at his sides. “But I am not here for you to antagonize. I will not be played with, do you understand me? I do not appreciate your attempts to psychoanalyze me, and I have no interest in the mundane goings on of your soft domestic life.” And he doesn’t care that his words are cruel. He doesn’t care that Gohan winces at the sting of them. He just wants Gohan to _stop looking at him like that_. “Go home, brat. Go back to your woman and leave me the hell alone.”

Then, suddenly, Gohan disappears, stepping out of existence before reappearing directly in front of Vegeta, aiming an elbow right at the prince’s face. Vegeta dodges it clumsily, losing his balance and landing on one knee. He rolls out of the way of Gohan’s boot and springs back to his feet, blocking Gohan’s next blow and pushing him back with a pulse of his ki. Gohan’s boots squeak on the tile floor as he slides several feet, then he digs in and launches himself at Vegeta again. Vegeta side steps and grabs Gohan’s arm, twisting it behind his back and slamming him into the wall, his free hand on the back of the boy’s head, pushing Gohan’s face firmly into the cool metal and holding him there. 

“And what was that all about?” Vegeta scoffs, twisting Gohan’s arm further up his back. Gohan cries out in pain, squirming against Vegeta’s hold, but doesn’t answer. “Nothing to say now? No more pathetic attempts to plead for my attention?”

“Fuck you.” Gohan snarls, blood flying from his lips and splattering on the wall. 

“How vulgar.” Vegeta growls, pushing his face harder into the wall. 

“I thought you were my friend.” Gohan says, trying to push back. Vegeta chuckles cruelly and shakes his head. 

“I was simply filling the role my wife asked me to fill for you.” He lies, determined to kill whatever softness the boy still holds for him. “I only continued because you were a good training partner. You think I was actually _listening_ when you blubbered about your pathetic problems? Why the _fuck_ would I debase myself with the inane ramblings of a low-class brat like you?”

“That’s not true.” Gohan whispers, trembling under Vegeta’s hands, a faint light beginning to creep over his pale skin. “I don’t know why you’re saying all this, but I _know_ you care about me. I know you listened to me. You were the only one who would listen. Really listen. You were the only one who understood and didn’t judge me for what I was feeling. And you were the only one who would speak frankly with me. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

Vegeta freezes. 

“What did you just say?” He says, his voice lifeless to his own ears. 

“You heard me.” Gohan growls, then flares his ki, that light bursting outward and slamming Vegeta into the opposite wall, rapping his head hard enough to knock him out. 

—

“He’s waking up.” Bulma’s soft voice says somewhere over him. Vegeta feels her gentle fingertips caress his cheek, and he groans and opens his eyes. Her beautiful face swims into view, and he reaches up to grab her hand. 

“What happened?” He rasps, pressing the palm of his other hand to his forehead and turning his face away from the bright glare of their bedroom’s overhead light. 

“Well, according to Gohan, you two got into a fight.” Bulma says, pinning him with a hard stare. “And since this is Gohan we’re talking about, I’d be willing to bet you started it.” Vegeta drops her hand and scowls. 

“You would be wrong, then, woman.” He growls, glaring back at her. “He came into the gravity room looking for a fight.”

“He said he just wanted to talk.” Bulma shrugs. 

“And I said I didn’t want to. And instead of respecting that, he just kept pushing.” Vegeta says, pushing himself up and freezing when the room tilts and spins. 

“Okay, calm down. You’ve got a concussion.” Bulma sighs, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. 

“I’m so sorry, Vegeta.” Gohan says suddenly, his worried face popping into Vegeta’s line of sight. 

“Ugh, can’t you take a hint?” Vegeta growls, dropping his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go get some more ice.” Bulma says, patting Vegeta’s chest and standing. “You boys play nice, okay?” Gohan waits for the door to shut behind her, then sighs deeply and murmurs something Vegeta doesn’t care to hear. Vegeta throws an arm over his eyes, refusing to look at the brat, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Gohan’s hand closes over his wrist. He gently pries Vegeta’s arm back, and a wave of dizziness hits him at the change of brightness, leaving him momentarily unable to resist. 

“I’m sorry, Vegeta. Really. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Gohan says, distraught. 

“You didn’t hurt me.” Vegeta growls, eyes still closed. “Now get out of my face.”

“Vegeta, we need to talk.” Gohan says firmly, his voice almost angry, and Vegeta does look at him then, staring at the brat with wide eyes. “You know how much I respect you. I always have. Even when you first came to earth with Nappa and I hated your guts, I still respected you. I’ve known you for most of my life, Vegeta. You’ve been more constant and reliable than my own father, and I would have been lost without you after what happened with Cell.” Gohan looks down at his hands then, eyes filling with tears. “I was so depressed, Vegeta. And traumatized, and tired. My mind raced and even though I didn’t want to fight, that’s all I could think of. I needed to fight, because if I didn’t, then I felt like I was dying. Sometimes, I almost wanted to die. And when I felt like that, I would go talk to you, or spar with you, or just sit with you, and it made me feel better. You understood me in a way no one else could, and I felt that with you, even if we didn’t say a single word the whole time we were together.” He looks up at Vegeta then, tears spilling over his cheeks, and seizes Vegeta’s wrist again. “And I always felt like I could tell you anything and everything. You think so differently than everyone else in my life, and you don’t shy away from this darkness in my soul. You share it.” He huffs softly, a wry smile stretching over his lips. “You’re the only person I could ever talk about my death fantasies with. You understood the feeling of wanting to destroy everything around you. You understood what it’s like to wish for someone strong enough to kill you. You understood the sudden and nearly uncontrollable urge to blast someone straight to hell just for being annoying. I love Videl with everything else in me, but she doesn’t understand that pain. You do. And you never judged me for it. You just quietly shared it.” A fierce look slides over Gohan’s face then, intense and scary, and Vegeta flinches at it. “So of course I fell in love with you. How could I not? You know me in a way that no one else does. Not my dad, not my brother, not my fiancée, not even Piccolo. You are the only person on earth who has seen every single side of me, and you not only accepted those sides I never show anyone else, you matched them.” He falls silent then, staring at Vegeta, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. 

Vegeta stares at him for a moment, then sighs deeply and lifts his free hand to wipe the tears from Gohan’s cheeks with his thumb, fighting the smile that tugs on the corners of his mouth when Gohan leans into the touch. 

“You know that I cannot feel the way that you want me to feel, Gohan.” He says quietly, meeting the brat’s gaze evenly. “You have a fine woman, boy. Seek comfort in her arms, not in mine.” And he expects that to be the end of it. Gohan is a reasonable boy. His mind works logically and pragmatically, and he’d likely already come to the same conclusion on his own, long before this foolishness had started. His idealism had simply won out for the moment, and Vegeta’s rejection should be enough to spur his sense of reason. 

But Gohan just sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly. Then he leans in, opening his eyes and startling Vegeta with the heat he can plainly see in their depths, and cups Vegeta’s jaw with one calloused hand. 

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” He growls darkly. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Vegeta. You’re not fooling anybody.” And then his lips are pressing softly to Vegeta’s in a chaste, sweet kiss, taking his breath away. 

The kiss lingers, gentle and tentative despite the fire that had been in Gohan’s eyes, and Vegeta finds himself relaxing into it against his better judgement. 

Maybe he had noticed that Gohan had grown up. Maybe he had noticed how beautiful and strong the brat had grown up to be. Maybe he had noticed the thickness of the younger man’s arms, the fullness of his lips, the pleasing curve of his back and ass and thighs. Maybe he had noticed these things, and maybe he had felt these things that Gohan had felt, too. 

Vegeta’s hand is still on Gohan’s cheek, and he should push him away. He should break this gentle kiss and crush the boy’s feelings once and for all. But as Gohan tilts his head and kisses him again, firmer and bolder, Vegeta feels his better judgement leave him completely. He slides his hand back, pushing his fingers into Gohan’s short hair and cradling the back of his skull. He holds Gohan in place as he opens his mouth and kisses him back like he means it, his tongue sneaking out to trace Gohan’s bottom lip. Gohan gasps, his lips parting, and Vegeta slips his tongue into the brat’s mouth, deepening the kiss and swallowing Gohan’s soft groan. 

“You should know,” Vegeta says when they break for air, pulling back to look into Gohan’s eyes, “that I never do anything halfway. You better make damn sure that you want this, because if I kiss you again, there’s no going back.”

“That’s fine.” Gohan says, grinning at him. “I don’t do things halfway either.” Vegeta huffs, then fists his hand in Gohan’s hair and yanks him back down, kissing him hard and deep. Gohan makes a surprised noise in his throat, then sinks into Vegeta, kissing him back with a ferocity that Vegeta doesn’t expect. 

“Come here.” Vegeta says roughly, releasing the back of Gohan’s head and sitting up enough to grab two handfuls of Gohan’s ass. The younger man yelps as Vegeta lifts him up effortlessly, throwing him onto the mattress beside him before rolling over on top of him. Gohan opens his legs for him immediately, and Vegeta slots himself between them, dragging his hips over the hardness he finds there. Gohan gasps and moans, rocking his hips up to meet him and shuddering. “Relax, Gohan.” Vegeta murmurs, kissing him again and rutting lightly against him. 

“Vegeta.” Gohan says breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s neck and kissing back like his life depends on it. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this.”

“What would your woman say if she saw us like this?” Vegeta says into his mouth, grinding harder against him. 

“She knows I love you.” Gohan says as though it’s obvious, and Vegeta jerks back, staring down at him in shock. “Yeah, I told her a long time ago. She knows why, too.”

“What?”

“She’s okay with this. She even encouraged it. Turns out my fiancée is really kinky.” Gohan continues, smirking up at him. “I told Bulma after I knocked you out. Turns out she already knew, and she’s cool with it, too.”

“Gohan.” Vegeta growls, baring his canines, but Gohan just shrugs. 

“Just in case you had any reservations.” He says nonchalantly, then gasps when Vegeta snaps forward and kisses him viciously, dragging his teeth over Gohan’s lips and rutting hard against him. 

“I had no reservations.” Vegeta assures him, one hand drifting down to untie Gohan’s belt. He lifts up to pull his own shirt off, but the room pitches violently, his head swimming. Gohan catches him, eyes wide and scared. 

“Hey, whoa, easy!” Gohan says, sitting up and gripping Vegeta’s arms. “Shit, I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” 

“I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy, that’s all.” Vegeta says, squeezing his eyes shut and letting Gohan anchor him. 

“Yeah, because I hit you in the head.” Gohan says miserably. “We should wait. You need to heal.”

“We’re not waiting.” Vegeta says, moving slowly to lay back on the bed. He tugs Gohan down with him, hooking a hand behind his knee and pulling the brat’s leg over his hips. Gohan straddles him, a hungry look passing over his face, then shakes his head and puts his hands on Vegeta’s chest. 

“No, you have to rest, Vegeta.” He says firmly, bracing when Vegeta tries to sit up again. Vegeta growls and reaches up, grabbing the front of Gohan’s gi and pulling him down. He kisses him and wraps his arms around him, holding him fast. 

“I told you there was no going back, brat.” Vegeta says, rolling his hips up against Gohan. 

“Yeah, but—“ Gohan argues weakly, moaning when Vegeta rolls his hips again, his own rock hard arousal grinding against Gohan’s. “Oh _fuck_ , Vegeta.” He whines, slipping his hands under Vegeta’s shirt, his calloused palms scratching sweetly across Vegeta’s skin. Vegeta shivers at the touch and the strangeness of such vulgar language from the younger man’s mouth, and moves his hands to grip Gohan’s perfect ass once more. He sits up a little bit and moves the pillows to support his back, then smiles slyly at the brat. 

“Come here.” Vegeta says, sliding his hands down Gohan’s thighs and tugging. Gohan looks down at him quizzically, then scoots up over Vegeta’s body until he’s quite literally sitting on Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta grabs both of his wrists and yanks his hands up to grab the headboard, hauling him up onto his knees, and Gohan’s face flushes a pretty deep pink when he looks down and takes in the change of position. His knees are on either side of Vegeta’s broad chest, leaning over him so that his cock, hard and straining in his pants, is directly in Vegeta’s face. Vegeta runs his hands down Gohan’s arms, his sides, his back, over his ass, and down his thighs, and Gohan shivers at the attention. 

Then Vegeta leans forward and buries his face in Gohan’s lap, breathing in his masculine scent, his hands coming up to grip his ass again. 

“Fuck, you smell so _fucking good_.” Vegeta growls, pulling down Gohan’s pants without ceremony, the brat’s big, fucking _gorgeous_ cock bouncing and standing proudly right in his face. Gohan tenses above him, the headboard creaking under his strong hands, and Vegeta pets at his sides and thighs, grinning up at him. “Relax, brat.” He purrs, then wraps a hand around Gohan’s cock and begins to stroke. Gohan moans and rocks into his fist, his eyes falling shut and head bowing in ecstasy. “Your woman is lucky indeed.” Vegeta says softly. “I never would have imagined you were hiding something so _magnificent_ in these hideous orange clothes of yours.”

“Vegeta.” Gohan sighs, body seizing briefly when Vegeta leans forward to close his lips over his tip. 

“If you don’t relax, you’re going to come all over my fucking face before I even do anything.” Vegeta growls, his hand stilling as Gohan pants above him. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” The brat says, whining pathetically when Vegeta starts stroking again. “I’ve, uh… I’ve been having fantasies of doing _this_ for a long time.”

“Oh?” Vegeta asks, looking up at him again and cocking an eyebrow. “You’ve fantasized about fucking my face?” Gohan shivers at those words, his face flushing deeper, and nods sheepishly. 

“Yeah.”

“Hm.” Vegeta hums softly, turning his eyes back to the beautiful cock in his fist. His hand stills again and he licks his lips, looking up to meet Gohan’s eyes again. “Show me what you’re going to do to my mouth, Gohan.” He says, squeezing gently. “Fuck my fist like you want to fuck my face. Show me.”

Gohan moans and begins to rock his hips, arching his back with each gentle thrust, the hard muscles in his thighs and ass pulling taut as he moves. His hands tighten on the headboard again, the wood splitting under his grip. He picks up the pace, fucking into Vegeta’s fist and moaning loudly, his hips shuddering every so often as though he’s having trouble staying in control. Vegeta lifts his free hand then and braces it against Gohan’s hip, stopping him gently and taking away his fist. 

“Lean forward a little more.” Vegeta murmurs, pulling Gohan’s hips closer. He presses a kiss to his tip again, tongue snaking out and swirling eagerly, lapping up the bead of precum that forms and groaning softly as the brat’s slightly sweet musk bursts on his tongue. He traces the ridges of Gohan’s cockhead slowly, then licks his way down the length of his shaft, kissing briefly around the base before tracing the vein on the underside back up to the tip. Gohan groans, hips twitching, and Vegeta whispers another gentle _relax_ before he opens his mouth and takes him all the way down to the hilt, blocking his already weak gag reflex as Gohan presses into his throat. Gohan moans again, long and low from somewhere deep in his chest, and shakes his head when Vegeta squeezes his ass, telling him silently to move. 

“I move now, and it’s over.” Gohan says, his voice strained. He opens his eyes and looks down at Vegeta, then moans louder at the sight of himself buried deep in Vegeta’s throat. Vegeta pulls back enough to breathe and huffs through his nose, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable stretch in his jaw and kneading gently at Gohan’s thighs as the brat collects himself. Then Gohan grunts and begins to move, sliding out and then in shallowly. Vegeta hums as another burst of precum hits his tongue and slides down his throat, sucking gently to encourage him. Gohan moans raggedly and gives another shallow thrust, dropping one hand to rest on Vegeta’s head. He keeps that pace and shallowness for some time, until Vegeta finally loses his patience and pushes Gohan’s hips back. He breathes hard once Gohan bobs free, glaring up at the brat and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Pull yourself together and fuck my face like you mean it, brat.” He snaps, gripping Gohan’s hips so hard that the younger Saiyan winces. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Gohan says wretchedly, reaching down to caress Vegeta’s cheek, but Vegeta just snorts and slaps his hand away. 

“For fuck’s sake, Gohan, you won’t hurt me.” He growls. “I like sucking cock, and I like having my mouth fucked. And when the hell did you start thinking of me as weak and fragile?”

“Since I cracked your goddamn skull open.” Gohan yells, walking back on his knees and sitting on Vegeta’s stomach, glaring at him. “God, do you know how scared I was? I thought I’d killed you!” He says, his voice breaking and eyes filling with tears again. Vegeta’s face softens at that and he sighs, reaching up to curl a hand against Gohan’s neck and stroking his jaw with his thumb. 

“You should know by now that it takes a lot more than hitting my head to kill me. According to my wife, there’s nothing up there to injure anyway.” He says softly, sitting up to press a gentle kiss to Gohan’s lips. Gohan sinks into it immediately, both hands raising to cup Vegeta’s face. “Now come on. Finish what you’ve started, brat.” He says when he pulls away, grinning wickedly before grabbing Gohan’s wrists and hauling him up once more. He puts one of Gohan’s hands back on the headboard, then puts the other behind his own head, humming when Gohan threads his fingers gently in his hair and cradles the back of his skull, looking down at him inquisitively. “So you don’t have to worry about knocking my head into the headboard.” He explains, wrapping his hand around Gohan’s cock once more and giving him a few rough pumps. Gohan moans and drops his head on his arm as Vegeta sits up straighter and pulls Gohan’s hips closer again, engulfing him immediately and hollowing his cheeks. 

“Fuck, Vegeta. Never thought I’d see _this_.” He says breathlessly, beginning to rock his hips again. He thrusts shallowly, and Vegeta gives him a sharp smack on the ass with one open palm, moaning around him when Gohan jerks forward and rams the back of his throat. The back of Gohan’s hand hits the headboard, guarding Vegeta’s head from the impact, and Gohan freezes, watching Vegeta carefully. Frustrated, Vegeta gives another hard suck and slaps his ass again, swallowing heavily as Gohan rams his throat again. Gohan starts to move then, pulling out a little farther before thrusting back into Vegeta’s mouth. He moans, his fingers tightening in Vegeta’s hair, and thrusts harder, spurred by Vegeta’s fingers kneading his ass. Vegeta slaps his ass again, and a wounded sound tears out of Gohan. He drives into Vegeta’s mouth, fucking into him hard and fast, jerking his hips when Vegeta drags his nails down his thighs. 

Then his hips buck suddenly and he stiffens, coming hard down Vegeta’s throat. Vegeta bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks, and works him through his orgasm, swallowing everything he is given. He pulls back when Gohan begins to jump and hiss, licking his lips and pressing kisses to Gohan’s lower belly and hips and thighs. 

Gohan catches his breath and shimmies down, kissing Vegeta long and deep before trailing lower, pushing his shirt up to get to his tanned, scarred skin. He kisses over the hard plane of Vegeta’s chest and abdomen, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and sliding them down over his narrow hips, freeing Vegeta’s erection. He gazes at it, a hungry fire in his eyes as he leans forward and takes it in one hand. 

Vegeta sighs and drops his head back against the headboard, watching Gohan stroke his cock with a gentle smirk on his face. Then Gohan looks up at him, a sudden flash of anxiety in his eyes, and he swallows heavily. 

“I, uh… I’ve never done this before.” Gohan admits, blushing fiercely, but Vegeta just smiles and pushes his hand into Gohan’s short hair. 

“I figured.” He murmurs lowly. “You’ve masturbated before, have you not?”

“Uh, yeah.” Gohan says, ducking his head. 

“And you’ve been sucked off before, haven't you?” Vegeta continues with a devilish smirk. Gohan huffs. 

“Well, yeah. And not just by you.” He says indignantly. Vegeta chuckles and slides his hand down to cup Gohan’s cheek, watching as Gohan leans into his touch and turns his face into his palm. 

“Use that experience then. Don’t worry, you’ll catch on quick. And I’m not picky.” Vegeta says. “If you’re not ready to take me in your mouth, then I am content with your hand. Or you can just watch while I finish myself. Makes no difference to me.”

“O-oh, um…” Gohan stammers, looking down at Vegeta’s cock again and hesitating. So Vegeta huffs and pushes Gohan’s hand away, palming himself and stroking how he likes, loose on the way down, firm on the way up, twisting his hand at the head and dragging his palm over the tip. 

“If I finish myself, then you are cleaning me up. Understand? With your tongue or with a cloth. The choice is yours.” He says, groaning and shifting his hips so that he can comfortably rock up into his own fist. 

“Yeah, course.” Gohan says, watching Vegeta work himself raptly, licking his lips. 

“Would you like to try?” Vegeta asks him, watching him rake his eyes over Vegeta’s body. 

“O-okay.” He replies, taking a shaky breath before gently pushing Vegeta’s hand away and giving him a few experimental pumps. Vegeta moans and drops his head back again, and Gohan seems emboldened by that reaction, mimicking what he’d watched Vegeta do and experimenting with the amount of pressure he uses. Vegeta fucks up into Gohan’s fist when he squeezes just right, moaning again and letting his eyes roll shut, and Gohan adjusts accordingly, repeating what he’d done and humming when Vegeta reacts more strongly. 

“See? As natural as breathing.” Vegeta purrs, fucking into Gohan’s hand again and sighing. He doesn’t expect Gohan to take it any further, and he wouldn’t exactly mind if he didn’t. Having his hands on him feels good enough, and if the brat keeps this pace, he’ll come soon. He keeps his eyes closed and his body relaxed, and lets Gohan do whatever feels right. That’s ultimately why his whole body seizes when Gohan leans forward and hesitantly licks the sensitive spot just beneath his cockhead. 

“Was that okay?” Gohan asks, alarmed, and Vegeta forces himself to relax as he opens his eyes and meets the younger man’s gaze. 

“Yes.” He says softly. “Just surprised me.” Gohan takes a deep breath and drops his eyes back to Vegeta’s dick, leaning in to draw his tongue over that spot again, pulling a long moan from somewhere deep in Vegeta’s chest. He licks a longer line from the base to the head, emboldened again by Vegeta’s responsiveness. A bead of precum leaks out and Gohan swipes his tongue over it curiously. 

“Wow.” He says, pulling back and stroking loosely. 

“Hm?” Vegeta hums, opening his eyes again and watching Gohan pleasure him for a moment. 

“Doesn’t taste how I thought it would.” He mumbles, his face heating. Vegeta chuckles and lets his eyes drift back shut. 

“How did you think it would taste?” He asks, sighing when Gohan licks another line along his cock. 

“I dunno. Just didn’t expect it to be so salty, I guess.” Gohan replies, lapping up another bead of precum. “And bitter.”

“You don’t have to suck my cock, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Vegeta says, then gasps when Gohan takes his cockhead into his mouth, swirling his tongue tentatively around the tip. “Fuck.” Vegeta growls, fisting his hands into the sheets beneath him to keep from bucking his hips into Gohan’s mouth. Gohan pulls back then, his hand still corkscrewing at the base, and smirks up at Vegeta. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to suck your cock, Vegeta.” He purrs, grinning when Vegeta shivers. Then his head dips down again, his mouth opening and taking him about halfway down. Gohan pauses, adjusting to the new sensation, and Vegeta just stares, enraptured, as the brat hollows his cheeks and sucks up the length of him. “I’ve always sorta wanted to do this.” Gohan says softly when he pulls off again, watching another bead of precum roll down the underside of Vegeta’s cock. Gohan collects it delicately and hums, meeting Vegeta’s eyes with a hooded gaze. “Longer than you’d probably be comfortable with.” He continues with a chuckle, then swallows him down again, further still this time. Vegeta moans and lifts his hips a little, and Gohan swallows convulsively around him, pulling off with a gasp. “Sorry.” He says, face flushing again. 

“The fault was mine.” Vegeta assures him. “I will try to keep from moving again.” Gohan nods and tries again, taking him down until he brushes the back of Gohan’s throat. He starts a slow rhythm then, working him with his hand as he bobs his head. He loses that rhythm sometimes, trying to sync his hand and his mouth, but Vegeta stays as still as he can, bringing one hand up to push into his own hair. Finally, the younger man gets the hang of it, finding a rhythm that he can easily maintain and propelling Vegeta quickly toward the edge. He arches his back and moans deep in his chest, clenching his fists in the sheets as Gohan works his cock enthusiastically, encouraged by Vegeta’s reactions as he begins to fall apart. “You have a decision to make, brat.” He gasps at last, looking down at Gohan. “I can come in your mouth, and you can choose to swallow or spit. Or you can move away and finish me with just your hand.”

“Which would you want?” Gohan asks sheepishly, pulling off and slowing his hand. 

“Obviously I like to swallow.” Vegeta huffs, taking the opportunity to fuck his hips up into Gohan’s hand. “And as a general rule, I like for my partners to swallow. As for what I might want you to do, I wouldn’t necessarily mind coming all over your pretty fucking face. But I have no real preference either way.” And he expects Gohan to suddenly become bashful and shy away, making him come on himself. But instead, he leans forward and drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, pumping him along his full length and grinning. 

“I don’t mind if you come on my face.” He says, his voice low and eyes hooded, and that is what does it. Vegeta groans and stiffens, coming hard, rope after rope of his release striping Gohan’s handsome face and dripping down his neck. 

“Oh fuck, Gohan.” Vegeta curses as Gohan rings him dry, his tongue sneaking out to swipe at a line that spurts across his lips. “I never expected you to be so fucking vulgar, brat.” He growls, watching Gohan lick his lips again. “The modest and polite son of fucking Kakarot, face dripping with my seed like a cheap whore. What a fucking vision you make.” Gohan’s nose wrinkles at that, but he doesn’t seem offended as he crawls up over Vegeta’s body, humming when Vegeta pulls him down to kiss his lips without any regard to the mess all around them. 

“I’m not a trophy to lord over my dad, Vegeta.” Gohan says when he pulls away. Vegeta smirks and reaches up to wipe a stripe of come from his cheek with his thumb. He offers it to Gohan, and the younger man accepts it without hesitation, sucking the digit clean. 

“No, you are most certainly not a trophy, Gohan.” He says softly. “Now go clean your face. I will still be here when you return.” He sighs, pushing the younger man away. 

Gohan returns a few moments later, face freshly washed and a big grin stretched over his full lips. He crawls onto the bed and flops down next to Vegeta, curling against his side. Vegeta hums and puts an arm around him, letting his eyes drift shut as Gohan snuggles into him. 

“You know, I never ever in a million years would have thought we would be here now like this.” Gohan says, rousing Vegeta from the first pulls of sleep. He hums softly, rubbing Gohan’s shoulder. “I honestly figured you’d just tell me I was a stupid kid and blow me off.”

“I was going to.” Vegeta says. “Perhaps the head trauma is what changed my mind.” Gohan sits up at that, frowning. 

“Vegeta, I—“

“Hush, brat.” Vegeta shushes him with a grin. “I’m only teasing you.”

“You’re an ass.” Gohan huffs, dropping back down and resting his head on Vegeta’s chest. 

“Yes, but you knew that already.”

“Can we do this again, Vegeta?” Gohan asks suddenly, throwing an arm over Vegeta’s middle. 

“Yes, Gohan. We can do this again.” He says softly, closing his eyes and sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, I like smut, I _love_ reading it, I just don't really care for writing it. It lowkey makes me uncomfortable for some reason, and I've been using this poor fandom to try and get over that lol. I enjoyed writing this one a lot though


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta decides to let Gohan dictate this new relationship between them. It is a bit disappointing that the boy seems to forget for almost a month, but he stands his ground and keeps his distance. 

Then Kakarot pops into the bathroom right as Vegeta gets out of the shower. 

“What the _fuck!_ ” Vegeta screams, dropping the towel he’d been drying his hair with to cover his crotch. “Out. Now.”

“Oh jeez, sorry!” Kakarot exclaims, and his eyes shoot up to the ceiling. He bumbles his way out of the bathroom, knocking almost everything off the counter when he trips over the rug. “Sorry!” He yells again as he finally finds the door. 

“Fucking imbecile.” Vegeta huffs. He throws his towel aside, then snatches another one off the shelf and continues drying his hair. Once he is dressed and decent, he steps out of the bathroom to find Kakarot sitting on the edge of the bed, bouncing idly and humming to himself. “Well, what do you want, then?”

“Oh!” Kakarot says, grinning hugely. “Gohan wanted me to give you this!” He rummages through the satchel he has slung across his shoulder and pulls out an envelope, offering it to Vegeta. 

“What is this?” Vegeta asks, taking it and turning it over in his hands. 

“Wedding invitation.” Kakarot replies. “For you, Bulma, and Trunks. He told me to give it to you, though. Said he’s sorry he couldn’t give it to you himself. He’s been really busy with school and wedding plans, so he asked me to instant transmission the invites to all our friends.”

“Hmm.” Vegeta hums softly, tracing the embossed writing on the envelope. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem!” Kakarot says cheerfully, then presses two fingers to his forehead and blinks away. Vegeta snorts and moves to sit on the edge of the bed where Kakarot had been. He turns the envelope over again and carefully peels back the sticker that holds it closed, then pulls out the card within. 

It’s all white and pastel florals, Videl’s input no doubt, with looping metallic silver lettering. Bulma will want to put it in her photo album, he’s sure, so he is careful not to bend or mar the delicate card stock. A piece of notebook paper flutters into his lap when he opens the card, and Vegeta sets everything aside and picks it up, unfolding it and smiling to himself as he begins to read the little handwritten note. 

_Hey Vegeta!_

_I hope my dad didn’t annoy you too much when he delivered the invite. I would have delivered it myself, but I haven’t had any time to do much of anything for the last few weeks. Heck, I should be working on an essay right now!_

_Anyway, obviously you’re formally invited to the wedding, but I wanted to tell you that you are always welcome to drop by or call or whatever. I know our whole relationship sorta started because I needed you, but I know you need me too (and not just for you know what, get your head out of the gutter!) So if you ever need to talk or just need someone to sit with or spar with, I’m here. I’ll always make time for you, Vegeta. Never doubt that. And if you wanna do other stuff too, you know I’m up for it ;)_

_And I know I said it before, but you were there for me when no one else understood what was going on in my head, and you helped me get my shit together more than I think you even realize. And I meant what I said before. I love you, Vegeta. I’ve loved you for a really long time, and if you think I’m gonna take that back, you can forget it. You don’t have to say it back, that’s not the point. I just need you to know._

_Anyway, I gotta get back to my essay, so I’ll stop blabbering now. I’d like to see you when you have time, even if it’s just for a couple minutes. Just to talk or whatever._

_See you around!  
Gohan_

Vegeta chuckles lightly to himself and folds the note back up, leaning over to put it in the drawer in his nightstand. He opens the card, skimming over the generic inscription, then puts it back in the envelope and presses the sticker back in place, like he’d never opened it. 

—

Gohan is having trouble concentrating on his work. Dad should have delivered Vegeta’s invitation by now, and Vegeta must have read the note within it. It’s not like he expects Vegeta to fly over right away, of course, but he had expected a text or something. 

He hasn’t been this nervous since he asked Videl to marry him. 

“Keep that up, you’re gonna chew off the tips of your fingers.” Videl says with a smirk, plopping down on the couch next to him. “C’mon, take a break. You’re not paying attention to this stuff anyway.”

“Nah, I gotta finish this essay before bed.” Gohan argues, dropping his hand from his mouth and hovering over the keyboard of his laptop. 

“You’ve been on the same word for the last hour, babe.” Videl says. She pushes his hands aside gently and shuts the laptop. “Why don’t you just call him? He’s probably waiting for you to give in, anyway.”

“I did give in, though.” Gohan argues, frowning. Videl snorts. 

“That doesn’t count, you dope. You don’t even know if he read it.” She says, poking his cheek with one finger. “Just call him. Or go over there.” He opens his mouth to protest, but she puts her finger over his lips to shush him. “Before you say for the _thousandth_ time that you have to work, you would be done with the damn thing by now if you had just done what I told you to do this morning. Go. See. Him.” She taps his lips with each word as though to punctuate them, then grabs his chin and kisses him sweetly. 

“I love you.” Gohan sighs. He feels Videl smile. 

“I love you too.” She says as she pulls back. “Now go on. Get outta here.”

—

Gohan realizes on the flight to Capsule Corp that it has been a _long time_ since he’s actually used his energy for anything other than gliding leisurely to and from school. He’s excited and nervous to see Vegeta at once, and his pace seems to increase every few seconds without his permission. Finally, he decides to blow out his engines, so to speak, and kicks it into high gear. His ki explodes as he pours all of his energy out, flying faster than he has in years, and he’s so caught up in the exhilaration of it that he misses the power source that blasts off from Capsule Corp and races toward him. 

He’s about five miles outside of West City when he nearly collides with Vegeta head on. He slams to a stop just a few feet from the older man, blinking in the glare of Vegeta’s golden form. Vegeta’s teal eyes rake over him, then he sighs and lets his power dissipate into the cool night air. 

“H-hey Vegeta.” Gohan stammers, his heart still hammering in his chest from the exertion. “What are you doing out here?”

“I felt your ki. Thought you might be in danger.” Vegeta replies with a shrug. “Any reason why you were headed toward my home at break-neck speed?” Gohan blushes faintly and rubs the back of his head. 

“I uh… had some pent up energy. Wanted to blow it out a bit.” He says sheepishly. Vegeta smirks. 

“How about we put that energy to good use, brat?” He says, then turns in the air and motions for Gohan to follow. “C’mon.”

Gohan follows Vegeta out over the ocean for several miles. When Vegeta seems to think they are far enough away from the city, he stops and turns around, squaring up to Gohan with a savage grin on his face. 

Gohan grins back, a spike of adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he puts up his hands and raises his ki. He attacks first, letting Vegeta move into the attack to meet him before flashing out of sight, catching the older man off guard. Gohan slams his elbow into Vegeta’s back, knocking him down several feet. He recovers quickly and flips in the air, then rushes Gohan with one fist cocked back. Gohan ducks a blow that might have ended the fight if it had connected, and almost immediately catches Vegeta’s shin to the side of his head, pain exploding behind his eyes and making him see stars. 

They spar for hours, trading blows well into the wee hours of the night that flash with just enough power to hurt. They revel in the pain, the solidness of each impact, the delicious pull of the finely tuned muscles sliding beneath skin that seems to be lit from within, and Gohan wonders absently how he could ever have gone so long without doing this. Every nerve is alight and alive as he clashes with Vegeta again and again, his Saiyan blood thrumming, his mind blessedly blank save the instincts that are directing his body’s every move. 

At some point, they end up back over land, over some clifftop well outside of the city, and Vegeta’s energy shifts as he begins to look for an opening to end the fight. Gohan doesn’t make it easy for him, meeting him punch for punch and kick for kick, neither of them willing to yield. But Vegeta is older and more experienced, more tuned for battle thanks to his tireless training, and he simply has more in the tank than Gohan does. He fires a ki blast at Gohan’s face, taking him completely by surprise and blinding him for just a moment, and then he’s behind him, hands raised over his head, crashing down into Gohan’s back and sending him plummeting back to earth. 

Gohan flips around just in time to land on his back instead of his face, and Vegeta is on him the next moment, straddling his hips and pinning his arms on either side of his head. He squeezes Gohan’s wrists gently and leans over him, pressing his face into the younger man’s neck and breathing deeply. 

“I missed you.” Gohan murmurs softly, still breathing hard, shivering at the low growl that rumbles up from Vegeta’s chest. Then his mouth is on Gohan’s neck, pressing kisses to his skin, his tongue flicking out to taste him, hot and wet and so good. “I was expecting you to drop by or something.”

“I am not the one who pursued this new phase of our relationship, Gohan.” Vegeta points out, his breath puffing against Gohan’s skin. Gohan snorts. 

“Yeah, but you want me just as much as I want you. And I’ve been busy as hell, so it’s not like I’ve had the time to just drop everything and come to you.” He says, turning his head and nipping at the shell of Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta hisses and lifts his head, looking down at him with dark eyes. “What, did you think I was gonna change my mind and decide having sex with you had been a mistake? Were you waiting to see if I was just gonna pretend it didn’t happen?”

“I was letting you make your own decisions.” Vegeta growls. Gohan snorts again. 

“Yeah, but I made it pretty clear that I wanted to do this again.” He says sternly. 

“Then why are we still talking, brat?” Vegeta snarls, then crashes their lips together, kissing him long and deep. Gohan moans into Vegeta's mouth, arching his back and seeking contact. Vegeta obliges immediately, shifting to press a thigh between his legs, and Gohan is suddenly aware of the erection he hadn’t even realized he had. He gasps and moans loudly, squirming in the older man’s grip, and Vegeta chuckles darkly. “So eager.” He hums between kisses. 

“Fuck, Vegeta.” Gohan whines, rocking up against his thigh. Vegeta growls again and moves to kiss and lick at his throat, shoving his hand under Gohan’s t-shirt and sliding his calloused palm over his flesh. “Feels so good, baby.” He groans as Vegeta’s fingers brush one peaked nipple. Vegeta growls again and sinks his teeth into Gohan’s shoulder, pulling a deep moan from his mouth. 

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” Vegeta says, licking over the bite mark before moving up to the curve of his neck and biting down again. Gohan’s hips buck against Vegeta’s thigh, the bites sending delicious bolts of pain through his body and straight to his groin, and he shudders as he struggles to get control of himself. He gives a breathless laugh and turns his head again, pushing his nose into Vegeta’s hair and breathing in the smell of fresh sweat and arousal, the light scent of astringent citrus shampoo still lingering from a shower he must have taken earlier in the day. 

Gohan hums, a low and dark sound from somewhere deep in his chest, and Vegeta shudders above him with a shaky sigh. He kisses up Gohan’s throat, his teeth catching gently on the ridge of his adam’s apple, then lifts his head again to claim Gohan’s lips once more. And Gohan loves the way the older man’s body stretches out over his, their height difference forcing Vegeta to press against him as he balances over their three points of contact, the lean muscles tensing and shifting under his tanned and scarred skin. He loves the little sounds Vegeta makes as he kisses him, the soft hums and gentle sighs, the quiet moans when Gohan slides his tongue in his mouth and maps it out. 

Vegeta rocks against him, dragging his thigh over the hard bulge in Gohan’s pants, then moves to straddle him again. Gohan misses the contact immediately, but then Vegeta straightens and sits back on Gohan’s hips, grinding his ass back against him. Gohan moans and fucks his hips up against him, his now free hands landing on Vegeta’s thighs and sliding up slowly. Vegeta smirks down at him, his nose wrinkled and one eyebrow cocked, as though he found the younger man to be particularly amusing. He reaches and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and grinding his hips down. 

Gohan surges up then, surprising himself as much as he surprises Vegeta, and pins the older man to the ground. Vegeta could easily get away from him, Gohan knows that beyond any shadow of doubt, but he allows himself to be handled anyway, letting Gohan grab his wrists and yank his arms up over his head, leaving him exposed. 

Gohan growls down at him, some wild instinct in him sending his brain completely out of his head, and Vegeta’s eyes darken. He bares his teeth and growls back, bigger and deeper and utterly terrifying, and Gohan can’t fucking help himself. He lurches forward and presses his face to the curve of Vegeta’s neck, opening his mouth and biting down so hard he tastes blood. Vegeta lets out a wounded howl and arches his back, pressing himself against Gohan, jerking when the younger man digs in and bites harder still. 

“You think you have the _fucking balls_ to dominate me, you wretched little bastard.” Vegeta snarls, his voice somewhere between his own and that of some feral beast. “You think I will just roll over and _let you?_ ”

“Course not.” Gohan says lowly, licking over the deep wound he’d left in the older Saiyan’s flesh, shuddering at the thick, metallic taste of blood. “You think I’d want you to?” He rolls his hips against Vegeta, grinning at the long, ragged moan that tears from the prince’s mouth, then moves lower on his shoulder and bites him again. His teeth sink deep into the muscle, blood welling into his mouth, and Vegeta’s hips buck hard as he moans again. 

Then, as though he’s just realized that Gohan is forcing him to submit, Vegeta roars, his power exploding and knocking Gohan straight up into the air. His arms pinwheel as he struggles to catch himself, and then Vegeta is slamming into him so hard it drives the breath from his lungs. He spins Gohan around in the air and pushes him back, driving him hard into a tree and pressing so tightly against him that Gohan is pretty damn sure the older man is trying to climb inside of him. He cries out, feeling his ribs give dangerously, and gasps as Vegeta ruts hard against him. 

He feels Vegeta’s teeth against his throat then, sharp and threatening as they gently close over his flesh, and just the thought of being so completely helpless beneath the Saiyan prince, at his mercy with his jaws quite literally snapping at his throat, has Gohan stiffening suddenly and coming in his pants with a shout. Vegeta pulls back, staring at him with gigantic eyes, and they both stand frozen for a long moment. When he finally speaks, there is absolutely none of that savage heat in his voice left at all. 

“You were wound tight, weren’t you?” He asks, his voice hushed, astonishment all over his face. Gohan blushes fiercely and averts his gaze, his throat constricting as humiliation begins to claw its way up from his churning guts. “Goddammit, you’re going to kill me, you know that?” Vegeta growls, grabbing his jaw and forcing Gohan to look at him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, brat?” He continues, shifting so that he can rut against Gohan’s thigh and snapping forward to kiss him hard. 

“I don’t—“ Gohan starts, bewildered, but Vegeta just bites at his lip and hisses at him. 

“Shut the fuck up and lift your knee.” Vegeta snarls, kissing him again. Gohan does as he’s told and raises his leg, planting his foot against the tree at his back and pressing his thigh between Vegeta’s legs. Vegeta moans and arches his back, his arms looping around Gohan’s waist as he rides his thigh. 

“Holy shit.” Gohan whispers, and slides his hands down Vegeta’s back to grip at his ass. “Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening. Fucking strongest man on earth and the prince of the most powerful race in the universe, humping my fucking leg like a goddamned animal.” Vegeta growls and ruts harder against him, then reaches back to grab one of Gohan’s hands, guiding the younger man’s fingers up to the dip at the bottom of his spine where his tail scar is and pressing them down. His hips stutter immediately as he comes hard, pushing his face into Gohan’s chest and fucking _whimpering_ as he rides out his orgasm. 

“Who gave you…” Vegeta starts breathlessly, his voice muffled by Gohan’s shirt, “...the fucking _right_ to hold such power over me? Low-class brat, reducing me, the prince of all Saiyans, into some pathetic moaning whore.”

“Fuck if I know.” Gohan huffs, his inhibitions still low enough to keep him bold and unashamed. “I could ask you the same thing. What the hell do you do to me, Vegeta?” But Vegeta just growls at him again, his hips twitching when Gohan shifts beneath him. “Think you cracked a few ribs.”

“Good thing I have senzu beans.” Vegeta purrs, lifting his head to kiss at Gohan’s throat. Gohan sighs, relaxing under the prince’s touch, and Vegeta hums. “Come here.” He says, putting his hand on the back of Gohan’s neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. And he knows he must taste like blood, but Vegeta doesn’t seem to mind. He presses his tongue into Gohan’s mouth and makes a soft noise in his throat, then pulls away and smirks at him. 

“What?” Gohan asks, frowning. Vegeta snorts. 

“Come on. I’m not finished with you.” He replies, stepping back and waving a hand. 

“What does that mean?” Gohan pushes. Vegeta chuckles darkly. 

“It means exactly what I said. I’m not finished with you. So I’m going to take you back to Capsule Corp and fuck you within an inch of your life.” He says lowly, baring his teeth. Gohan grins. 

“Damn.” He says, raking his eyes over Vegeta’s body. “Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, and because I realized I never mentioned this, the title of this little series is from Our Translucent Forever by ERRA

Vegeta doesn’t look at Gohan when they land in front of Capsule Corp. He just walks inside without a word, leaving Gohan to follow along behind him like some kind of puppy dog. Which he does, because he’s fucking hopeless. 

They’d flown slowly and quietly, covering the last five miles into West City at a leisurely pace that had allowed Gohan to get completely into his own head. By the time Capsule Corp had come into view, Gohan’s Saiyan genes had worked their magic. 

He’s hard as hell when he enters the building, reaching down to tug at his pants uncomfortably as he follows Vegeta toward the hallway. Bulma pops out of the garden then, grinning and waving at them. “Hey!” She says happily. “Wasn’t expecting to see you at this hour, Gohan!”

“Not now, woman.” Vegeta snarls, glaring at her. Bulma ignores him and goes to hug Gohan, tilting her head when Gohan turns bright red and steps away from her, one hand shooting out to stop her as the other drops to cover the hard bulge in his pants. 

“S-sorry, Bulma! I, uh…” Gohan stammers, somehow turning redder when her eyes drop down. 

“Oh.” She says, her eyes widening. “ _Oh!_ Shit, I’m sorry!” Then she giggles and meets his eyes again. “Oh honey, you don’t have to be embarrassed! If I had a penis, I’d get hard every single time Vegeta walked into a room. I mean, you’ve seen that ass, right?”

“Leave us be, vulgar woman.” Vegeta snaps, turning to grab Gohan’s arm. “Come on, brat.”

“Have fun you two!” Bulma calls after them sweetly, giggling as Vegeta marches them down the hall. 

Vegeta drags Gohan into the same room that they’d fooled around in before and shuts the door behind them. He turns and pushes Gohan down onto the bed, then steps up between his legs and leans down to kiss him deeply. 

“My my, we are eager, aren’t we?” He murmurs against Gohan’s lips as the younger man kisses back desperately. “Already getting hard, undampened by Bulma’s intrusion.”

“Oh it’s dampened.” Gohan laughs. 

“Well, I can fix that.” Vegeta chuckles, reaching down to grab Gohan’s waist and throwing him further up the bed. “Strip.” He commands softly. Gohan does as he’s told, peeling off the tattered and soiled pajamas he had foolishly left his house in, then lies back against the pillows. His hand drifts down to palm his cock, stroking himself until he’s fully hard again. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Vegeta says lowly, making Gohan jump. 

“N-no.” He says, abashed. Vegeta huffs and tosses a bottle of lube onto the bed next to him, then shimmies out of his own clothes. Gohan watches him, admiring the slide of his muscles under his tanned skin. There’s so much strength in his compact little body, so much barely contained power shimmering under his scarred flesh. 

Gohan has always seen Vegeta as larger than life, even when he had grown to tower over the older Saiyan, and in his fantasies, Vegeta had always put him on his knees and made him submit. 

He’d liked what they’d done the first time, of course. He’s always liked soft, gentle love making, but what they’d done less than half an hour ago had been _much_ more in line with what he’s sort of always wanted from Vegeta. 

Gohan wants Vegeta to dominate him. He wants the older man to grab him and handle him, to toss him around like he weighs nothing and to _hurt_ him. He wants to be able to fight back hard, only to be put back in his place mercilessly. 

He wants Vegeta to fuck him until he breaks him. 

Vegeta, it seems, wants the same thing. 

“Get on your hands and knees, brat.” Vegeta growls, grabbing his hips and flipping him over. Gohan obeys immediately, and Vegeta leans over him, pressing a kiss to Gohan’s tail scar, making his hips jolt as he moans softly and pushes back against the older man. Vegeta slaps his ass, his hand flashing gold just before impact, and tears fill Gohan’s eyes at the sting. 

“Oh fuck, Vegeta.” He moans, jolting again when Vegeta licks over his tail scar once more. “Hit me again.” 

“Want me to hurt you?” Vegeta purrs, rubbing his palm over Gohan’s asscheek. 

“Yes, please.” Gohan begs. He feels the rush of Vegeta’s power over his skin as the older Saiyan ascends, electric heat rolling off his skin as he leans down to kiss Gohan’s back sweetly. Then he pulls back, his ki rising as he raises his hand again. He slaps Gohan so hard he sees stars, and Gohan arches his back and whips his head around, snarling and baring his teeth as instinct takes over. Vegeta flinches, teal eyes widening minutely, then growls back at him and bares his own canines. His ki burns higher and brighter still, and he raises his hand again, ready to strike. 

Gohan twists and attacks him, some bone-deep impulse to give as good as he gets, and Vegeta’s aura shifts the moment Gohan’s hands close over his arms. Deep crimson bleeds into gold as he ascends higher, the flush of sickening power almost enough to have Gohan submitting to the older Saiyan right then. But then he roars and his own ki soars, his aura flashing bright white and blowing out every glass bulb and trinket and window in the room as they tumble to the floor in a flurry of fists and ki blasts. 

He pins Vegeta to the floor, snarling down at him, his mind deliciously blank as his power and lust consumes him, and Vegeta punishes him for his impertinence, drawing up his legs and kicking him hard enough in the gut to send him through the ceiling. Vegeta follows him through the new opening and slams into him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him so hard against the wall he makes a Gohan-shaped indent in it. 

“Bulma’s going to be _pissed_.” Vegeta snarls, snapping his teeth in Gohan’s face. “If I’d known you were going to destroy my house, I would have just rawed you out in the fucking woods.”

“Sorry.” Gohan growls, his power still burning white hot in his veins. He bares his teeth when Vegeta leans in to kiss him, snapping them together in a clear threat like a rabid dog. Vegeta growls deep in his chest and lunges at Gohan’s left shoulder, his teeth tearing Gohan’s skin like tissue paper as he bites down hard. The parallel is not lost on Gohan as Vegeta returns the favor for earlier, but his teeth are sharper than Gohan’s, his canines longer, and he keeps applying pressure until his jaws _almost_ click shut. Gohan moans, breaking into a sob as his knees buckle beneath the exquisite pain, and he wraps his arms around Vegeta’s neck to hold himself up. And with a keening whine, his power dissipates and he submits to the older man. 

When Vegeta finally pulls back, his face and neck and chest are streaked with blood, and tears are streaming down Gohan’s face. 

“You good?” Vegeta purrs, bringing a hand up to stroke Gohan’s cheek, and Gohan nods vehemently. 

“I’m good.” He sobs. “I’m so good.” Vegeta grins at him then and kisses him deeply, the taste of blood filling his mouth, metallic and sharp. He picks Gohan up and quite literally throws the younger man over his shoulder, then moves to the hole that now connects the upstairs guest room they are in and Vegeta’s bedroom below, and drops down through it. He tosses Gohan back on the bed and growls at him when he tries to arrange himself, then climbs onto it after him. 

He grabs Gohan by his hair and hauls him up onto his knees, and pushes him until he’s turned around facing the headboard. Gohan leans forward and grabs the headboard shakily, wincing at the pain in his shoulder as he raises his left arm, and walks his knees apart. He hears Vegeta open the bottle of lube behind him, and jumps when two cool, slick fingers pet gently at his entrance. Vegeta leans over him, pressing against his back and sliding his left hand up Gohan’s arm, covering his hand with his own and dropping his face to lick at the deep wound in Gohan’s shoulder. He pushes one finger inside Gohan carefully, shuddering at his high-pitched moan, and pumps it slowly in and out before adding another. He bites at the side of Gohan’s neck and nips all the way up to just beneath his ear, then closes his lips over his earlobe and sucks gently. His fingers work deeper and deeper inside him, then he pulls back all at once and lines himself up at Gohan’s entrance. 

Vegeta pushes inside Gohan slowly and steadily, not stopping until he is fully seated within him, then just stays there, leaning forward again to kiss between Gohan’s shoulder blades. His left hand slides back up Gohan’s arm, covering his own where it grips the headboard, and his right hand grips Gohan’s hip, his fingers pressing into his pale flesh hard enough to bruise. He stays still for a long moment, letting them both adjust, and then the prince begins to move, rocking languidly and sighing. 

He keeps that pace for a long time, digging his fingers deeper into Gohan’s hip when the younger man whines and tries to push back to meet him, warning him to stay still. Gohan drops his head against his arm and huffs, wishing Vegeta would just pound him like he wants him to. 

“Patience, brat.” Vegeta murmurs, as though he’d read Gohan’s mind. Gohan huffs again, and right as he resigns himself to the slow and gentle push-pull of Vegeta’s hips, the older man pulls almost all the way out and rams into him. Gohan moans and turns his head to bite at Vegeta’s arm, bearing down and pulling a low groan from him as he thrusts again. He can feel the cords of lean muscle in Vegeta’s abdomen tense and pull against his back as he fucks into him, picking up the pace and settling into a deep, punishing rhythm. 

Then Vegeta lifts up from Gohan’s back and stands tall on his knees, both hands gripping Gohan’s hips and pulling him back into each brutal thrust. Gohan moans loudly, the sound punched out and desperate as heat begins to flush through his veins, and Vegeta seems to lose control for a moment, his rhythm faltering for just a fraction of a second before he adjusts his grip and redoubles his assault. 

“I’m coming, Vegeta.” Gohan gasps, his body beginning to seize and his hips bucking. 

“I’m close, too.” Vegeta murmurs, leaning over Gohan again and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. One hand sneaks around Gohan to stroke his cock, propelling him over the edge with a low moan. His arms turn to jelly as his orgasm wracks through him, and he falls face first into the wooden headboard as Vegeta gives a few more hard, jerky thrusts and comes inside him. Vegeta’s hips twitch as he rides out his own orgasm, pawing desperately at Gohan’s back and gasping at each aftershock that rocks through him. Then he collapses on top of Gohan, breathing hard and slick with sweat, and Gohan thinks feverishly that there is nowhere on earth he’d rather be in this moment than right here. 

It’s several long minutes before their breathing finally slows, and Vegeta pulls out of Gohan carefully and flops onto his back next to the younger man. 

“Holy shit.” Gohan says, rolling onto his side to look at him, grinning when Vegeta glances over. He stretches, relishing the dull ache that is settling into his muscles, then winces as the torn flesh of his shoulder pulls painfully. 

“It was good for you?” Vegeta asks quietly, his dark eyes locked onto the deep bite mark, and Gohan sighs blissfully. 

“It was better than good.” He replies, letting his eyes fall shut. “Fuck, Vegeta, it was exactly what I needed.”

“Hmm.” Vegeta hums. Gohan can feel his eyes roving over him and smiles. “It’s what I needed, too, I think.” He says after a long moment. Gohan opens his eyes again and looks at the older man, unable to keep the fondness out of his gaze. 

“Thanks for always taking care of me, Vegeta. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He murmurs, scooting closer to rest his head on Vegeta’s shoulder and throw an arm across his middle. Vegeta hums again, stiffening a little at their closeness, then sighs and puts a hand over Gohan’s forearm. 

“I will always be here for you, brat. Whatever you want, whatever you need, you need only ask.” He replies softly, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Gohan’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. I’ve got a longer one that I _really_ enjoyed writing that I’ll post sometime next week. And I have a few more of these in the works because I’m obsessed, but I’ve also been very distracted by a fic idea that sorta punched me in the face when I finally got around to listening to I Am Abomination’s new album a few weeks ago (check it out if you’re into prog/metalcore, it’s _amazing_ ). It’s much more serious and does not focus on any relationships, and I’m lowkey excited as fuck about it 😅


End file.
